


Burning the Candle at Both Ends

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Kinky Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Quiet Sex, Somnophilia, Technically Malex with Background Malexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: They had talked about fucking Michael while he was asleep. Hypothetically. Discussed it as a kink that might be fun to try, covered the consent issues, and decided it was a solid “yes” on the kink spreadsheet.“Obviously, unconscious sex is one thing, that’d be weird. Asleep is another, and if I want you to stop I’ll tell you to stop when I wake up mad about it.” Michael had grinned. “I dunno, unless you think your dick is too small that it wouldn’t wake me up...”Maria, a traitor of a best friend/metamour, had laughed at that.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Maeg's Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Burning the Candle at Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm All Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967410) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> Kinktober Day 8 - Somnophilia 
> 
> Also set in the "No I In Threesome" universe

Michael figured it was, and it was, just part of their mindfuck games that Alex and Maria made—“made,” like he didn’t enjoy it—Michael sleep through the night wearing an anal plug. It opened up fun options for morning sex and regardless, started his day off at like 80% Aroused, whether they allowed him to jerk off in the shower or made him go to work with a half-chubby and a long shirt. 

Tonight, though, Alex woke from a dream that he didn’t remember but set his teeth on edge and also gave him a raging boner. His mind was just a weird place, apparently. Hello, 3:00 a.m. 

Now he needed to relax, but Michael was sacked out completely, so the easiest option of asking for a blowjob was out. Oh, Michael would probably wake from the dead if Alex asked for a blowjob, but he looked so  _ peaceful _ . So relaxed, so trusting. So...fuckable. 

They had talked about fucking him while he was asleep. Hypothetically. Discussed it as a kink that might be fun to try, covered the consent issues, and decided it was a solid “yes” on the kink spreadsheet. 

“Obviously,  _ unconscious  _ sex is one thing, that’d be weird. Asleep is another, and if I want you to stop I’ll tell you to stop when I wake up mad about it.” Michael had grinned. “I dunno, unless you think your dick is too small that it wouldn’t wake me up...”

Maria, a traitor of a best friend/metamour, had laughed at that. 

At any rate, the worst that would happen was Michael would be annoyed at his sleep being disturbed, and Alex would have to rub one out in the bathroom like he was already thinking about doing anyway. Well, that, and Maria, asleep on the other side of Michael, would also wake up, annoyed. That would be the worst.

So...a challenge. 

Alex walked his hand over Michael’s back and around his side, an arm wrapped around his waist, sliding down his thigh, pulling the covers down his body just a bit. Michael liked having his thighs touched, petted, slapped, goaded, pinched, and Alex rubbed the globes of his ass on his way down. He slid over and on top of Michael, kissing the back of his neck. 

Michael’s body responded, keyed to his touch whether or not he was awake. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he made the whole house smell like a raincloud was right on top of them, pregnant with rainfall but no moisture actually touching the ground. Maria took a deep breath, and Alex froze—but she just sighed and dropped deeper into sleep. 

Alex hovered over the top of Michael, fingertips sliding down to grasp the base of the butt plug he was wearing and gently teasing it out of him and back in, starting with almost imperceptible movements until he was fucking him with it properly, nearly pulling the thickest part of the bulb past his rim before pressing it back inside him. 

Michael slept on, stirring only slightly. He must be having a very good dream, the tip of his cock already a little wet, and Alex smiled to himself. Maybe they’d have a laugh about this in the morning, if he  _ didn’t  _ wake up, though Alex wasn’t entirely sure his ego could take that. Just as Alex contemplated fucking him a little rougher with the plug, Michael’s eyelashes, smushed against the pillow, fluttered in the moonlight. 

Ready for this, Alex slipped a hand over Michael’s mouth so he wouldn’t speak, and tucked his face against his ear. “Shh. Don’t wake Maria.” 

Michael made a few muffled sounds, first of confusion, and then of agreement, and he nodded. Alex moved his hand off his mouth just enough to let Michael tell him off if he wanted to, but the moment he pulled the plug out and fucked back into him with it, Michael groaned so loudly Alex clamped the hand back over his mouth and jaw, hard, and kept it there. 

“ _ Hush _ ,” he said more sternly, and that woke Michael up, all of him, all the way. Michael actually canted his ass up into Alex’s touch, breathing harshly through his nose, clenching the pillow in his hands. Alex had hopes of being balls-deep in Michael before they got to this point, but that was just something to aspire to next time, when he wasn’t so hard, and if Maria weren’t there to worry about not waking up (though, Alex had to admit, the thrill of needing to keep quiet turned his crank just that little bit extra—just one of the many reasons why, even as gay as he was, he really did appreciate Maria’s presence in all aspects of their unique relationship). 

With nothing but a pre-lubed condom and whatever lube was in Michael already, Alex fucked into him slowly. He was, at least, plenty relaxed, that part of sleepiness extending into half-wakefulness. Michael whined a bit, but mostly sighed, sounds that couldn’t be muffled by Alex’s hand, and then Alex bottomed out with his own groan. He rolled them a bit more onto their sides, so he could keep one hand around Michael’s mouth and get another on his dick, and move them together easier. Michael was dead weight, limbs loose, like he might as well have been asleep. Just what Alex wanted, really, right now, more proof that Michael was his manic pixie dream boy. 

It was slow and sleepy after that. Alex moved, Michael moved with him. Michael might even have fallen back asleep. Alex zoned out, surprised by Michael’s orgasm first, all over his hand. He switched hands, gave Michael his fingers to suck on, and when he felt close enough, he pushed Michael facefirst into the pillow and railed him, shaking the bed. 

Maria moaning “Go to sleep,” welcomed him back to the land of the living after the biggest of little deaths. Still balls-deep in Michael, Alex froze, keeping Michael down. He let him up with a gasp only after Maria rolled back over, but kissed the air from his lips until Michael was light-headed again, anyway. 

Their breathing slowed, and they lay still, going absolutely silent. Michael’s eyes closed. Alex kissed his cheek, nosed curls away from his neck. Michael’s mouth curled up in a smile, but he didn’t say anything. Alex thought about warming his cock inside Michael all night like this, but he wasn’t that sleepy. He pulled out, got rid of the condom, and fed the plug back into Michael’s unresisting body.

Michael sighed, rolled back onto his stomach, and went right to sleep. He might really think this had all been a dream when he woke up. 

Alex wasn’t even sure he would remember this when he awoke the next morning. It was all too dreamlike, a little kinky even for him, stealth-fucking Michael while Michael was half-asleep, with Maria sleeping right next to them! His face was hot, but he obviously wasn’t seriously bothered by unlocking a new kink because the moment he threw an arm and a leg over Michael’s warm body, he, too, was fast asleep. 


End file.
